


Appuntamento

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Ogni mese Giles ha un appuntamento al quale non mancherebbe per nessun motivo al mondo.





	Appuntamento

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2018 organizzato da "We are out of prompt".
> 
> Tema: Tre di notte, anguria

# Appuntamento

  
  
  
È di nuovo quel periodo del mese. Quello in cui la luna si fa grande e tonda e ci si vede bene anche sono da poco passate le tre di notte. E, bisogna dirlo, lui ormai ha la vista di una lince.   
  
Tra le altre cose.   
  
Giles scavalca agilmente le rocce scivolose di alghe e acqua salmastra e raggiunge la piccola baia nascosta. Una volta non avrebbe saputo farlo, ma adesso i suoi muscoli sono scattanti e le sue ossa solide. E c’è dell’altro. La sua vita gira nel verso giusto non solo perché tutti i malanni sono spariti e si sente sulle spalle trent’anni di meno rispetto alla sua età effettiva. La sua vita gira nel verso giusto perché la fortuna sembra volerlo inseguire come un creditore. I contratti gli piovono addosso, hanno richiesto i suoi lavori in un paio di gallerie newyorkesi e poi… e poi c’è lui, che non si fa problemi e che ha detto “Viviamocela. Facciamo la rivoluzione insieme. Se ho voglia di baciarti per strada, lo faccio.”   
  
Ma, anche se va tutto bene, o forse proprio per quel motivo, lui non dimentica mai di andare a ringraziare chi ha reso possibile quella svolta.   
  
E, come ogni volta, li vede danzare e abbracciarsi fra le onde, con il riflesso della luna che li rende così simili e complementari. La piccola donna bianca con le branchie e la creatura dalle squame luminose e dalla bellezza ancestrale. I suoi migliori amici.   
  
Non mancano mai all’appuntamento, non importa quanto siano lontani. Arrivano, si accostano alla riva e gli confermano che, sì, quell’affetto è reciproco, e neppure loro dimenticheranno mai.   
  
Con un sorriso Giles apre il contenitore che ha portato con sé mentre Elisa e il suo antico compagno attendono tranquilli appoggiati agli scogli. Uova sode, naturalmente. Insalata. E ovviamente, una fetta di torta. Quella non manca mai. Perché ci sono cose di cui ha nostalgia e il sorriso di Elisa mentre assaggia e giudica dolci sono una di quelle.   
  
Lei muove le mani con un sorriso e gli dice che è felice di vederlo, che lo sono entrambi. Poi chiede tranquilla, indicando il dolce ancora avvolto nella carta marrone. “Lime?”   
  
Giles apre l’involto. Non smetterà mai, finché avrà vita, di farle assaggiare le novità che scova. “No. Anguria. E la prossima volta ti porterò quella al mandarino.”   
  



End file.
